Wacky Warehouse
Wacky Warehouse '''is a map in Survive the Disasters 2. Setting '''Wacky Warehouse (previously named Frenzy Factory) takes place in a factory setting. There is a large grey industrial building and plenty of other industrial-related objects and structures around the map. By the large Northern shutter gate of the factory, it is possible to spot several colorful shipping containers stacked on the outside of the map boundaries. It is also notable that the factory appears to be stranded on an island with an infinite ocean of crude oil around it. Key Features * A large grey structure/building beside the shop, where the house should be on other maps. * 2 cranes in the Northeast and Northwest corners of the map, each holding up one hollow shipping crate each. * Lots of unanchored wooden boxes around the map. * A large bronze rusted pipe next to the shop. * Bronze gears on the walls of the map. * Two large green metallic spheres on both ends of the map. Trivia * This Map was released for the Survive the Disasters 3 update, which was meant to be an April Fool's joke. * The older version of the map, named Frenzy Factory, had a night version of the map which was added in Version 1.23. * The older version of the map, Frenzy Factory, was rumoured to be revamped due to insufficient permanent shelter from Thunderstorm's lightning bolts. ** Ironically enough, Wacky Warehouse later also had issues with insecure protection from lightning bolts during Thunderstorm. * The bronze rusted pipe next to the Shop has gained infamous notoriety for allowing the explosions from lightning bolts during Thunderstorm to clip through the pipe, killing players who are well deep within the pipe. ** This was an oversight on Vyriss's part, and Vyriss promptly sought to resolve the bug as soon as possible. *** However, it took about three updates/tests for Vyriss to significantly lower the chances of that scenario happening to abysmally small chances. It is worth noting that there is still a small chance for the explosion to still clip through the pipe walls. **** Due to this bug, other players who strive for high streaks detest this map as it has ended many high streaks, especially in Hardcore Mode. ***** As such, much of the higher S ranks thus prefer to take shelter under the large grey main building instead (if it is still standing). * It is possible to get into the blue crate held by the Northeastern crane without any gears in Pacifist Mode by climbing up the peach stairs-like structure. * Frenzy Factory was created by MrWaffleCakes. * Currently the only April Fool's map that made it as an official map. ** In the older version of the map, named Frenzy Factory, the electrical wires did 5 damage if stepped on, while in both Survive The Disasters 3 and 4, stepping on it did 10 damage. * Frenzy Factory was replaced by a remastered version of the map, named Wacky Warehouse on March 26th, 2019. **This was confirmed on the Survive The Disasters 2 Twitter page with preview pictures of both maps side by side. Category:Maps Category:April Fools Maps Category:Sequel Maps